


Sleep paralysis 睡眠瘫痪症

by Burningface



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Paralysis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 记得好好睡觉哦





	Sleep paralysis 睡眠瘫痪症

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于自己的亲身体验+朋友提到“杰森比起太阳更像大海，并不是说他心胸有那么宽广，但是他就是像大海，有时候温柔有时候凶猛，温柔的时候很温柔，凶猛也是毫不留情的。他像海水，像那种味道，像那种给人的感觉，我也说不上来为什么，总之我就是溺亡在那片蓝绿色里面了。”

睡眠瘫痪症 Sleep paralysis

Jason/Tim

 

*

这实在不是一个清宁的晚上。

杰森·托德从窗外翻进来时已经是深夜——他也总是在这个时间点前后翻入这扇大小刚刚好，能不把任何东西碰倒的加厚玻璃窗。今夜哥谭下雪，寒风叫嚣着盖过了反派们的风头，处理事物并没有花去红头罩太多时间。他把更多时间花在归途上，从那身皮夹克上沾着的混着砂土的碎冰和脏脏的雪便能知道。

这晚只有雪没有月亮，街边的灯只能发出幽暗的灯光，黑暗铺天盖地而来。

红头罩翻下窗台后反手关上窗，将清冷的空气和风的咆哮声阻绝在外。他庆幸自己还有一双皮手套，在拿掉结了一层薄冰的头罩时手不至于被挂住。室内开了暖气，但显然这间安全屋的主人和杰森对“温暖舒适”的定义有出入，或者有什么别的原因，让室内的温度处于“刚好让人起一层鸡皮疙瘩但披上一层被子就很温暖”的程度。

果不其然，杰森透过路灯的灯光隐约能看见沙发上有一个凸起的轮廓，一床被子被主人卷得紧紧的。他尝试挪步到厨房倒一杯热水，但室内太黑了，以至于杰森不小心踢倒了一个书堆，书脊撞地的声音在安静的客厅里传响。

杰森在愧疚中停了下来，随后他发现沉重的呼吸声居然没有被打断——这意味着他的小男朋友在这一个月内终于在正确的时间进入了深睡眠。通常在红头罩开窗时偷懒打盹的小红鸟就会警觉地惊醒，这经常让红头罩很愧疚也很生气，因为这只小红鸟会在跟他扯皮和晚安吻后继续工作。他和老蝙蝠一样疯狂，消耗着自己的青春，埋头发了疯似地工作，仿佛自己理应为此而活。杰森有时候真想把提姆按在床上——然后恶狠狠地，用红头罩的眼神盯着他以督促他入睡，不睡满八个小时不准起床。

放心一点之后杰森摸索着开了离沙发较远的一盏台灯，房间的一角突然明亮起来。他看见沙发下一地的资料夹和纸质资料，有些地方被圈出来做了笔记，资料的上方放着提姆正在待机状态的电脑，一边放着提姆倾倒的马克杯和还有最后一点残余液体的咖啡壶。杰森·托德最喜欢的那张地毯上，留下来一块不小的咖啡渍。

 

*

红罗宾，不，说是提摩西·德雷克更为准确一点，从睡梦中突然惊醒。

事实上他并不知道自己是否醒来，这场不是很长但是质量较高的睡眠像是被打断了，模糊的意识渐渐清晰起来，那台计算机似地大脑从待机中满满开机。也许。

他用手臂撑起自己，非常轻盈，不带睡意地。于是提姆很容易就判断出来，他在做梦。但这感觉并不像是在做梦——通常做梦的时候人们也感觉不到自己在做梦，但是提姆感觉自己的思考是那么流畅。他试过做清明梦，为的是节省时间在梦里做更多的分析，但是那时候他失败了，因为他一天本来就没法好好睡几个小时，睡眠质量低到不足以达到进入梦境，只能感受到一些模模糊糊的意识。而现在，这种感觉是完全不一样的。

而且房间里太黑暗了，太宁静了。

随后提姆就开始本能一样地回想，在睡着之前他工作到深夜，照例等着红头罩回安全屋，咖啡一杯接着一杯。那是一个很老的案子，线索很模糊，但是很有趣（也许他只是对于难度起了兴趣），他渴望突破。最后思考一次次进入死胡同时，咖啡因再也起不了作用了……然后他只是模模糊糊地感受到安全屋很冷，于是本能般钻进附近一个暖和的地方去了。

“也许我在睡着时被人施法了。”提姆的大脑中又出现了新的想法，“就像上次那样，我回到了过去……”这个解释似乎非常合情合理……但是能破解红罗宾安保的罪犯又会魔法？又怎么从梦境里逃出去？红罗宾的大脑高速运行着，不断思考判断自己的处境。

就在这个时候，提姆隐约听见开锁的声音，很细微。提姆无法推测这是什么东西被打开了。如果这还是原来他自己的安全屋的话，那大概是窗户。来客没有再发出半点声音，融在无尽的黑暗之中。提姆发现自己又躺了回去，在原来的位置上。这一次他动弹不得。是梦。是梦。这只是个梦。他心中默念，并一边致力于活动自己的任何一个身体部位。他的肢体糟糕透了，仿佛被压在一块巨石下面，沉重得无法动弹。从脚尖到肩膀没有一块肌肉愿意听他指挥。

这很该死，因为提姆觉得现在他确确实实是醒着的，但是就算是在梦里，他无法移动任意一块僵硬的肌肉，也不能转头过去看看那是谁，只能仰头直视一片黑暗

他听见呼吸声，耳熟的呼吸声，让人不安的呼吸声在左耳边萦绕。那声音好像捕食的猎豹随时准备冲上来，而他全身肌肉紧绷着，没法进入戒备状态。提姆觉得黑暗正啃啮着他的脸庞，好像睡梦之前最后一杯咖啡……他最后一线意识是那杯咖啡打翻在了自己安全屋里杰森最喜欢的地毯上。

杰森。

杰森·托德。他的大脑告诉他。

提姆想起来了这呼吸声，这是——那天杰森掐着他脖子前急促而夹杂着暴怒的呼吸声，在黑暗里虎视眈眈。提姆万分确信，那段记忆太真实了，肌肤的每一分每一厘都还记得。他答应过，他抓着提姆的手，杰森抓着提姆的手答应过自己不会再那么做。提姆觉得那是真的，因为他的手就放在红头罩的胸前，感受心脏起伏真诚的跳动。当然杰森也知道如何调节心跳，他能骗过酒吧里的姑娘或者黑面具，但他骗不了提姆，提姆相信他，所以他骗不过提姆。

但是本能的恐惧还是让提姆有些恍惚，他相信红头罩，相信杰森·托德，但是这可能是个梦境，利用他的信任摧毁他。有可能杰森也受到了控制。

那黑暗中的“杰森·托德”突然前行起来，一步一步接近提姆，靴子和木地板碰击的声音紧张到让人窒息。提姆还是没办法动弹，他着急了。冷风刮过他的左脸。

伴随着一闪而过的刀光，杰森的面孔出现在他的正上方。提姆觉得他的心脏都快跳出嗓子眼了，因为恐惧，因为兴奋，因为过度高速的思索，也许也因为这该死的暧昧姿势。那张脸面无表情地盯着提姆看，没有头罩，没有面具，也没有蓝绿色的眼睛，像老照片那样灰蒙蒙的。不知哪来的光就不浓不淡地打在这张英俊的脸上，勾勒出棱角分明的一张脸来，慢慢放大。

那瞬间提姆看见了黑白色的海洋，没有波涛汹涌，但也不是风平浪静。那些浪花在远处那么张牙舞爪，到他脚下时却无声无息，柔柔地拂过他的脚趾。

有什么东西缠上了他的肩膀，抵上他的脖颈，没有温度，冰冰凉凉的。提姆想到刚刚闪过的刀光，不禁张大嘴巴呼吸，在那束灰黑色的目光下可怜地眨着眼睛，喉咙里发出呜咽声。

“杰森……”他终于呼喊出那个人的名字。

 

*

杰森察觉到他的小红鸟有些不对劲。

他倒了满满一杯热水捧在手里，哆哆嗦嗦地靠在厨房冰冷的柜台上小口小口地饮用。房间很静，双层玻璃之外的风声只能发出闷闷的声响。客厅里提姆的呼吸声此时充满了存在感，杰森不禁扬起嘴角，他太熟悉这个声音了，他很乐意听见这个跟他心跳连在一起的声音。现在它平稳、深沉而带有一点点提姆特有的鼻音，让杰森感到很安宁。

他准备让手再暖和一点儿的时候把鸟宝宝抱到床上去，可是当他转身去续上第二杯热水的时候，背后的呼吸声突然变得急促而无序。杰森吓了一跳，他转过身去，提姆依旧躺在那里一动不动，但是身体起伏明显加快，好像他在里面瑟瑟发抖。于是他马上放下水杯，顾不上指尖还如冰块一样僵硬冰冷就跨到沙发边上，在那一滩咖啡渍边单膝跪下，看着提姆正在努力地大口呼吸。

“鸟宝，你做噩梦了吗？”他轻轻地问，并轻轻抚摸提姆的左脸，但是提姆并没有醒来。他又摸了摸提姆的脖子，上面黏糊糊的盖了一层薄汗。杰森皱起眉头来，他的小男朋友做噩梦了，而他知道做噩梦是什么感觉，他可以说很了解。他不想回忆那段时光。

他坐下来，把其中一个沙发靠枕放在自己大腿上，又轻轻把提姆的头放在靠枕上。最后，杰森把手慢慢轻覆在小红鸟的心脏上。

“杰森……”

他听见他的小红鸟在呼唤他。

 

*

提姆闻到弹药的味道，那种属于杰森的味道。

那张脸不再向前进，并彻底在提姆眼前消失，他一下子陷入黑暗之中。他想把自己敲醒，但是即使在梦境（或者是别的什么，随便了）里他也无法动弹。他感觉黑暗还伸出了一双手紧紧掐住他的脖子。他飞快思考，是否自己早前遭到重击，自己是否可能现在正躺在医院里做这场无止境的梦，因为他听见杰森在呼唤他的名字，叫他鸟宝。也许他现在是个植物人，当自己的兄弟姐妹们探望完自己都离开后，杰森执念于将他唤醒……

不。提姆沉没在黑色的海洋里，否定这个荒唐的答案。

 

如果他不再能自如行动，那么他就没法成为红罗宾，甚至没办法像神谕那样在背后做大家的支柱。提姆糊涂了，他突然想不起来自己使用钩爪枪在哥谭的夜色中穿梭的感觉，风雨迎面打在他面罩上的感觉，披风扬起的感觉。他觉得自己假如现在坠落也没法习惯性地射出勾爪反向上升。如果他真的是罗宾——知更鸟——那么他现在的感觉就像失去了翅膀。提姆怕这个，他不确定是否刚才的杰森夺走了这个——那一次他本来想要夺走的就是提姆的翅膀，因为他觉得提姆夺走了他的翅膀。可是杰森早就不那么想了，就像他开始叫他鸟宝宝而不是替代品。

他张嘴。“杰森。”这一次他说得有些吃力，但是更短暂有力。黑暗冲击着他，就像他是刚浮上岸的幸存船员，仰望的是墨色的绝望的填空。红罗宾的大脑突然运转不起来了，没法指挥他做想做的动作，想不到自己身上到低发生了什么，除了杰森只剩下杰森。

他在恐慌中不由自主地又张开嘴。

“杰森……”

 

*

杰森动作轻柔地梳理着膝上人的头发，按摩他的头皮，希望这样能减轻他的痛苦。微弱的灯光中他看见提姆咬住自己的下唇，开始浑身发抖，心率也开始加快。杰森不想去猜想提姆的梦中到底出现了什么。老天，有可能就是他自己，那天的他自己。他一直都很愧疚的。

他抚摸了有一阵子，然后提姆松开了自己的嘴唇。“杰森。”提姆说，好像这是一个能表达感情的句子。

“我在，提姆，我在呢。别怕。”他握住他的左手，每一根手指插入提姆的指尖，温暖和冰冷在这一刻交织。杰森俯下身去，轻轻地把唇覆上小红鸟的脸颊，给了一个安抚性的吻。

“杰森……”提姆好像感应到了这个吻，用呼喊他的名字来回应他。这让杰森开始怀疑起来，提姆是否在开玩笑？这是在自然睡梦中还是伪装？又或者……杰森抓着提姆那只手，却没感觉到任何应激性反应。这说明提姆处在强制性睡眠中，可能正饱受恐惧梦境的骚扰。杰森警觉起来，右手摸索到自己的枪套，环顾四周判断自己是否在危险之中，黑暗里是否藏有玄机。周围静静的，并没有任何穿着奇异服装的坏蛋跳出来，倒是那咖啡壶啪地摔在地摊里发出闷响，再添一块污渍。

杰森盯着咖啡壶看，那种他最讨厌看到鸟宝宝晚上喝却又不得不帮他制做的深色饮料，还有散落的白纸黑字铺满的地板，电脑还在运行。他仿佛可以看到提姆坐在沙发上浏览资料，大脑像他的电脑一样飞速运转计算着各种可能，过度疲惫的时候他大量摄入咖啡因，神经兴奋而紧张……也许他同时竖起耳朵听着窗外，在案件进入生涩环节的时候想到红头罩。

 

*

提姆“看见”了杰森，没有带头罩的那种。他听见他男朋友的呼吸声，像一个盲人一样觉得空气中每一个微粒在他脸上撞击发出极轻微的声音，然后他的大脑转换成杰森脸庞的轮廓。这种呼吸声不同于刚刚那潜伏中的危险预告，而是他所熟悉的那种呼吸声，让人安心起来。提姆觉得自己的大脑突然从糨糊中被拯救出来，条理满满在脑中连成线。

红罗宾牌计算机开始重启了。之前的惊恐像海上晨雾一样在太阳升起的时候烟消云散，但是提姆看不到太阳。但是他想他握住了海浪，蓝绿色的海浪，冰冷的海水从指缝透过却没有流出去，而是顺着他的手背和手臂慢慢下移，渗入肌肤的每一分每一厘。

他想到的。咖啡壶。电脑屏幕。一个过度运行的大脑迎来的一次非法关机。

 

*

“提姆。”杰森把他的左手抽出来去拥抱躺在他腿上的人——尽管这有些别扭，“我知道你可以听见，提姆。放轻松，你可以做到的，这只是鬼压床*而已。”

 

海水顺着手臂流向提姆的肩膀，然后环绕住他的肩膀给他一个咸腥的拥抱。海水还占据了他的脖子，黏黏糊糊的。但神奇的是，那些海水流经的地方好像被施以神奇的魔法一样，渐渐苏醒过来……最开始是手，然后是整条手臂……

 

果然。当提姆艰难地抬起一只手时杰森给了自己肯定的答案。提姆糟糕的睡前习惯造成了他的大脑过度疲劳，神经过于亢奋，成为睡眠瘫痪症的诱因。杰森感到有些生气，却还是抓住那只手表示自己的存在感以让坏小鸟安心。这时候潜意识中出现的幻想往往让人惊恐而一时间逃脱不出病症的压迫，而旁人力所能及的就是安抚他们或者看着他们沉浸在痛苦之中什么也不做。当然杰森不可能选后者，对于小红鸟的惩罚已经够了。

 

*

提姆感觉自己脸上浸满了海水，甚至钻入他的鼻腔和口腔。但他毫无窒息的感觉，那些海水很温柔，不像刚来时那样凶猛，那是一层面具。于是他缓缓睁开眼睛……

原来那是屋内早已冷却的空气，不，或许也不是……

最先感受到的是杰森温热的鼻息，提姆的全身像是接触了电流一般从麻木中醒来。他还没等杰森开口责备就伸出左胳膊挂住他的脖子，用还麻痹着的右手托住红头罩的后脑勺，然后用鼻子蹭着对方的鼻梁，留下一个海水味的吻。

在杰森搂着他的腰吃惊之余，提姆闭上眼睛，角度偏僻的灯光照来洒在他的睫毛上。他不管那个倒倾的咖啡壶也不管待机的电脑。他像念诗一样说：

 

“ _嘿，我的海浪_ 。”

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *鬼压床，即睡眠瘫痪症
> 
> 故事的后续就是杰森心动了一会还是数落了小红鸟，并且担心着怎么清理那张地毯。  
> 然后他俩都没再睡觉（。  
> 不过杰森的脑海里会时不时冒出这句话然后开始心跳异常加速。


End file.
